legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
LOTM: Silence Reigns S7 P9/Transcript
(After escaping from the woods, the heroes are seen back in town looking for a safe zone) Alex: So Erin, you know where we're going right? Erin: Uhhhh- Jack: We gotta hurry though! There's no telling how long Rex can hold her off! ???: Guys! Hey guys! (The heroes turn to find Jessica down the street) Alex: Jess? Jessica: Yeah! The safe house is down this way, follow me! Izuku: Wait, she might be Shade in disguise! Jack: Yeah! Jessica: No I'm not! He's down there too! Alex: Wait he's down there? Why- Jessica: Long story let's go! (The group follows Jessica) Ashley: Erin.....? Erin I.... Erin: It's okay mom, you're gonna be okay! Ian: Dammit, that bite must've infected her! Alex: Wherever you're taking us Jess we need to hurry it up now! Jessica: There! (The group sees a safe house and they enter it) Erin: Quick! Make space for mom! (They take Ashley to the bed) Yang: Whoa what happened to her?? (Yang Qrow and Ruby approach them as they see Ashley, and Yang is still carrying an infant Shade) Jack: Uhhhh..... Miles: What happened to Shade...? Shade: I don't wanna talk about it.... Jack: Riiiiight… (Everyone turns they're attention to Ashley, as Alex and Erin are with her) Alex: Don't worry mom its gonna be okay! Erin: Y-Yeah! Dad'll be here soon! You're gonna be okay! Ashley: I.....I can't see...... Ian: Dammit, the virus is acting fast. I need to get started stat! Erin: Then hurry! (Ian walks over to Ashley as Jessica is seen with Alex looking at his stab wound) Jessica: You sure you weren't bitten too Alex? Alex: I'm sure sweetie. She just stabbed me was all. Nora: Who stabbed him?? Alex: Gientra. Tsuyu: You sure she didn't infect the virus in your when she stabbed you? Alex: Positive. Jessica: We do need to treat this wound before it gets worse. Alex: Yeah but I gotta stay with mom. I need to make sure she's all right. Jessica: But- Alex: It's fine Jess, I've been through worse you know. Jessica: If you're sure. Alex: I am. (Alex then gets up and walks over to where Ashley is. Miles is then seen looking at Shade) Miles: So you're saying you beat him, he begged for mercy and then he became a baby? Shade: I hate everything you just said. Qrow: That's pretty much what happened. Yang: And you know something? He's honestly adorable in a weird way. Shade: Stop treating me like a baby! Yang: But you are one! Shade: I'LL KILL YOU!!! Miles: Huh, interesting. Jack: What's interesting? (Jack walks over and notices Shade) Jack: Oh, him again. Shade: Don't you dare come near me. Jack: So he's an infant now huh? Miles: Apparently so. Shade: Gaaah! I don't know what's worse! Being reminded I'm a baby or blondie acting like she's a mom! Jack: Hey nothing wrong with that. Some of the girls are pretty much mothers for some of the Targhuls we got. Miles: Yeah. Shade: But they're not like me! I can still kill you all where you stand! Jack: I highly doubt that. Ruby: He is kinda cute but he's still got that "GRR I'M EVIL" look on him. Jack: oh don't worry. We'll take him back with us and he'll learn. Shade: *Gulp* Yang: Aww I was just starting to feel connection with us. Miles: You wanna keep him? Yang: Kinda, but I don't know how to take care of a zombie child. So I'll let you guys have when you have to leave. Miles: Alright. But if you need help with him, we can definitely give you that advice. Shade: I can take care of myself! Miles: Shade if Targhul Infants could take care of themselves, our Targhul wouldn't rely on our team to get them food. Shade: Yea but-.......*growls*. Zulu: Did I hear that right? Shade is coming with us? Miles: Yep. Pearl: Oh sweet! Charlie needs a new playmate! Shade: WHY WON'T ANYONE KILL ME!!? (Back with Ian he's still healing Ashley) Ian: Just breath Ashley. Its gonna be okay. Ashley: Ian.....The....The.... Ian: Shhh, the baby's gonna be just find Ashley. You just need to calm down before you agitate this virus any further. Ashley: R-Right.... Ian: Good. Now hold still. Alex: Ian is she gonna be okay? Ian: Yes. I just need to focus. Erin: Where is dad?? And where's Rex?? How is he- (Suddenly Rex goes flying from out side the door into the building. The heroes all see Gientra arrive) Gientra: Did you honestly think some puny soldier could stop me!? Erin: Where is dad?? And where's Rex?? How is he- (Suddenly Rex goes flying from out side the door into the building. The heroes all Gientra arrive) Gientra: Did you honestly think some puny soldier could stop me!? Rex: I tried kids.....She was too much. Ian: You're not hurt are you?! Gientra: No, I actually had him lead me here thank you very much. Ashley: Seris.....please.... Gientra: Ah, my little sick prey. I was wondering if my virus got to you in time. (Alex and Erin stand protectively in front of Ashley) Alex: Stay away from our mom! Erin: Lay a filthy hand on her, we'll kill you! Gientra: Oh please, you really think you can kill m- (Gientra then feels a cold sharp pain as she looks down to find an ice sword sticking out from her stomach) Gientra: H-Huh??? ???: Oh don't worry. They won't kill you..... (Seris appears next ot Gientra) Seris: Because I'M gonna kill you. For hurting my wife. Gientra: Y-You..... (At that Omega awakens and sees Gientra) Omega: Gientra! Gientra: Y-You must be h-happy Omega.... You're false rule is allowed to continue.... (The ice from Seris's blade begins spreading around Gientra's body) Omega: Seris. Gientra: C-Consider yourselves l-lucky kids.... My life e-ends here..... (The ice almost completely consumed Gientra's body) Gientra: But j-just know that we won't be t-the last Targhul to g-g-go against you. Omega: Gientra…. It doesn't have to be this way... Please. Let's make peace. (Omega reaches for Gientra's hand. Gientra looks like she's almost about to accept it. But she gets mad and smacks the hand away) Gientra: I'd.... Rather freeze to death, then accept help... From you.... Omega: But- Seris: Omega. She chose this, and it's time for her to accept the consequences. Omega:...... Gientra: See you.....in hell Omega..... (Gientra then freezes over before Seris punches through her, shattering her body as the pieces scatter around the floor, killing her.) Seris: And now your backward empire dies tonight, "Queen". Omega:........ (Seris looks down at the pieces before he walks over to Ashley) Seris: Ashley? Honey are you okay? Ashley: I-I..... Ian: She'll be fine sir. She's just a bit woozy from the spells I've casted to weaken the virus. Seris: Woozy? Ian: Yeah, I had to employ some hallucinogenic spells to keep her from focusing on the pain. Seris: Ah, right. (Seris holds onto Ashley's hand) Seris: As long as she's okay, I don't care what spell you threw at her. Alex: Oh mom... Jessica: Alex. Please we need to heal your wound. Alex:.... Seris: Go on son. I'll keep an eye on Ashley. You to Erin. Erin:.... Ian: Yeah, come on guys. (Alex goes over and sits down on a chair as Ian starts healing Alex) Ian: Hmmm, there's no signs of infection. That's good. Alex: Is it bad though? Ian: It's not too deep, but it is still a bad cut. Alex: That's what I get for letting mom get hurt... Jessica: I'm sorry about your mom Alex... But it wasn't your fault. Erin: Yeah. Gientra caught us all off guard. Alex: Still.... Mom suffered cause of this. And I hate it. Ian: She'll be all right Alex. Alex: Yeah. I know... (Cuts back to Omega who's still looking down at the remains of Gientra) Omega:.... Is my rule truly false? Am I really the bad guy to Targhuls? Will... Will I really lead my people... To death? (Omega then feels a hand on his shoulder as he turns to find Zulu) Zulu: No dad, that's not true. You know it is. Omega:... Yeah I know Zulu... But did really no one in Gientra's group ever consider peace? Did they all think we should kill everyone? Zulu: Hmm... Not all of them. (Omega then notices Shade, still being held by Yang, still not happy about it. And he sees Toad who seems to be happy among the group) Omega:.... *Smiles* Zulu: See dad. You're doing good things. For both Targhul's AND humans. And we'll follow your example. Omega: I know you will Zulu. You are the first in line after all. Zulu: I know dad. And I'll take good care of them if anything happens to you. Omega: I know you will. Your brothers and sister will do be proud. (Omega and Zulu hug each other, happy that things will change for all Targhuls.) Zulu: I just think one of us will still need to adjust. Shade: I WILL KILL YOU ALL!! DO YOU HEAR ME HUMANS?! Jessica: He's a bit upset ain't he? Shade: Don't talk to me like that! I'm a warrior, not a baby! Sammy: He's kinda cute isn't he? Shade: STOP CALLING ME CUTE!! Yang: Okay I think someone needs a nap, before they go to they're new home. Shade: I don't wanna nap!! Omega: Shade your king commands it! Zulu: Yeah! Shade: Never! Yang: Uhh how do we put him to sleep? Shade: If you're talking about death, just please break my neck. Jessica: *sighs* I wish we brought Rayla. She could calm this little trouble maker down? Yang: You guys ever spank a trouble making Targhul baby? Shade: Hit me, I dare you. Jessica: We've never hit them before. Emily: I wouldn't wanna take it THAT far to calm them down. Alex: Just feed him something, maybe it'll calm him down. Yang: Feed him? Like what? Alex: Hmmm... Hey guys, you brought anything? Foxtrot: Oh um... *Feels around* Ah! *Pull out a chicken leg* I was gonna eat this for later but maybe this will work. (Foxtrot hands Yang the chicken leg) Shade: I'm not eating that. Yang: Come on. Its Chicken. Everyone loves chicken. Shade: I'm not eating it! Yang: *Presses the chicken against his mouth* Come on. Shade: *Shakes his head* MM MM!!! Yang: Eat it. Shade: No. Yang: Eat it. Shade: Nada. Yang: Please? Shade: Nope. Sammy: He's more pent up than I thought. Alex: I feel bad for whoever birthed him to be honest. Shade: HEY, I HEAR YOU!! Jessica: Come on Shade, its delicious. Shade: No! Zulu: It'll make you grow up. Shade: NO! Toad: Ugh, Shade just eat the damn chicken. Shade: Wha- TOAD?! Tsuyu: You really should listen to him Shade. Shade: NEVER!! I- (Toad then takes the chicken and stuffs it into Shade's mouth) Toad: You will. Shade:...... (Shade then absorbs the chicken. Bone and all. But he pouts) Yang: *Smiles* Better? Shade:..... A bit. Toad: There you go. Maybe you were just angry because Gientra never fed you. Omega: Huh?! Toad: Oh you guys didn't know that? She barely fed anyone at that nest except us! Shade was one of the best even without a Quirk and she STILL only fed him scraps off the floor. Yang:.... You're mother ignored you huh? Shade: SH-SHUT UP!! MOM LOVED ME!! SHE KNEW I WAS IMPORTANT!! I-I-I- (Yang hugs Shade) Shade: … Wha… What is this? Yang: Its a hug. Shade: I....I don't..... Zulu: Now he's getting it. Shade: S-Stop it. This-This is weird I- Yang: Its gonna be okay. Shade:.... Ruby: Yeah. The are other people who care about you. And I think Yang is starting to as well. Shade:..... *Starts to tear up* Jack: Maybe this is why he wanted to impress Gientra by kidnapping Ruby. Scott: He must've thought she'd love him like she loved her elites. Jack: Now that's messed up. Shade: *Tearfully* M-Mom.... Loved.... Me. Yang: *Gently rocking Shade* Its okay Shade. It okay. Toad: She treated everyone unfairly. Even her own people. Omega: Disgusting. Zulu: I guess it's a good thing she's gone now. Toad: Yeah. Qrow: You seem to really care about that kid now fire cracker. Yang: Guess I understand how he feels. (Qrow nods in understanding) Alex: So, you wanna keep him? It doesn't bother us if you do. Omega: Yeah, always best for Targhuls to try and make themselves known in more universes. Zulu: I like the sound of that. Yang:... You guys... really don't mind? Jack: Not at all. Ruby: Aww Yang. You're adopting Shade! Nora: That's so cute! Yang:.... Shade? You okay with staying with us? Shade:....Fine. I guess this is better than going back to the nest. Omega: Nice to hear Shade. Yang: Don't worry. I'll take good care of you. Qrow: You better. I'm not feeding him. Yang: Don't worry. Shade won't be a problem. (Scene goes over to Seris and Ashley) Seris:...... (Ashley begins to wake up from the procedure) Seris: Ashley? Ashley are you okay? Ashley: S....Seris...? Seris: Yes it's me. I'm here honey. (Alex and Erin over hear) Alex: Mom!? Erin: Mom are you okay?! Ashley: Alex...? Erina…? Seris: Yes honey. We're all here. Ashley: Oh... Everyone... I'm-I'm sorry... I made you all... Alex: Oh, it's fine mom. Erin: As long as you're alright, we're alright. Ashley: Well.....that's good... Alex: It's my fault you got bit in the first place. Ashley: Alexander Lorthare. Do not blame yourself. Alex: But mom- Ashley: No. I do not want to hear any excuses. It was not your fault. You hear me? Alex:...... Seris: Come on son, don't beat yourself up like this. Erin: Yeah bro, this wasn't your fault. Ashley: Besides, I'm cured now aren't I? Alex: … Yeah. Yeah your right. But what about- Ashley: *Feels her stomach* I'm sure the baby will be okay. Nothing will happen to my future son. Alex: Oh man. I can't wait. Erin: I finally get to be the big sister. Jack: You technically already are considering all the stuff you do for Alex. Alex: Hey! Seris: That is true. *Pats Alex's head* You always did take more after your mother's side shy. Alex: *Groans* Ashley: *Laughs* Oh honey its okay. Erin: Hey come on, buck up Alex. You've done a lot for me to you know. You're always there for me, like a big brother should. Alex: Yeah I guess..... Miles: Ahem. (Miles is seen holding his portal device) Miles: At least before Rose and the others destroy the house. Alex: Oh yeah. Ruby: You guys have to leave? Seris: Yeah. I gotta make sure the lady here is doing okay. Ashley: I'm fine Seris really! Ruby: Oh... Well hey. Thanks for ALL your help. Nora: Yeah! You guys are awesome! Ren: We hope to see you again sometime. Kyle: Oh you will guys. Yang: Don't worry guys. I'll take good care of Shade. Omega: You better. Shade, behave yourself. Shade: *Grumbles* Tsuyu: Hey Toad, you coming? Toad: Oh, no you guys go off without me. Alex: You sure? Toad: Well, I just thought this could be a good place to start fresh. I've been around my Universe for so long, it just feels right to spice things up. Maybe I'll start my own colony out in the woods or something. Qrow: Whoa whoa hold on that's- Ruby: Just make sure where ever you start, people don't find it. We're kinda not ready for the Targhuls after all this. Toad: Don't worry. I'll make no one finds us. Tsuyu: Rabbit. Well then, *Holds out her hand* From one reptile to another, I hope it goes well for you. Toad: *high fives* Don't worry, I think I'll be al-*ribbit* right. (Toad goes silent) Toad: Well there's a mood killer. Nora: *Explodes laughing* THAT NEVER GETS OLD!! Alex: Right. I think its time we go. Ruby: We'll we see you again? Erin: Oh yeah. You will. Alex: Right then. Miles. Take us home. Miles: Right. (Miles opens up a portal as the heroes all go through it) Toad: Goodbye guys! Ruby: Bye everyone! Nora: Have fun on more awesome adventures! Ren: Till we meet again! Yang: Come and visit sometimes when our worlds aren't in danger huh? (The heroes all enter the portal which closes after) Qrow: Right. Now that all that's done. Let's get back home and to bed. Ruby: Yeah. *Yawns* We still have a lot of work to do. The attack from the bad guys will coming in just a few days. Shade: Attack? What attack? Yang: I'll tell you later. Its bed time now. (The group all leaves the safe house and heads back to the city. Back at the Heroes Mansion) Rose: No no it's leaning to the right! Lenny: Is not! (Rose and Lenny are seen building a tower out of building blocks) Rose: Lenny the tower is leaning! Lenny: Its not leaning! Charlie: *Comes up* Yes it is. Rose: See?! Lenny: Guys I promise its fine! Rose: But what if- (The tower then collapses and falls to pieces) Rose: It falls.... Lenny: Aww man! Charlie: Great... All that work. And it was gonna look so cool for the others. (Ray and Rayla enter the room) Ray: What fell? Rose: Our tower... Lenny: But how?! I did everything perfectly! Charlie: It was leaning really bad Lenny. Lenny: *groans*! Rayla: All right all right. Its okay kids its just a tower. It can be rebuilt. Rose: Still I wanted Erin to- (Suddenly a portal appears and the heroes all step out) Alex: We're back! Miles: Yo! Ray: Oh hey guys! Rose: Erin! (Rose runs up and jumps into Erin's arms) Erin: Heeey little girl!! I missed you!! Rose: I missed you to! Ashley: Ah so THIS is the famous Rose. Seris: Nice to meet you. Rose: *Gasp* You're Erin's mom and dad! Seris: That we are little girl. Emily: Lenny! *Hugs Lenny* Hey there buddy! I missed you to! Uraraka: *Hugging Charlie* Sorry we were gone so long Charlie. Zulu: Yeah we got so much to tell you! Lenny: So did you do it?! Did you win?! Alex: You know it Lenny! Gientra is no more! Rose: All right!! Lenny: You did it guys! Alex: Oh there's something else. Sammy? (Sammy appears) Sammy: Rose. Lenny. Rose: You okay Sammy? Sammy: Yeah. I'm doing great. Little sis. Rose: Huh?? Sammy: You don't know either huh? Erin: Sammy is Gientra's son Rosie. Rose: Really??? Lenny: Sammy's our brother!? Emily: That he is! Rose and Lenny: BIG BROTHER!! (The two hug Sammy) Sammy: You guys. And X and the rest of the colony. You're ALL my family! Rex: *Goes up to Alex* This was a good day huh kid? Alex: Yeha. And Rex? I'm sorry I brought you out here. Rex: Ah it's okay kid. Sometimes it's good to get back in the fight. Alex: Heh, yeah. Rayla: You okay Alex? Alex: Oh yeah. We're fine. Rayla: *Sighs with relief* That's good. I'd hate if anything happened to you all. *Winks* Alex:.... Ray: We kept an eye on everything. All was quiet and the kids were well behaved. Miles: Good to here. Seris: Well then kids. Time for us to hit the road. Alex: Oh, alright then. Ashley: Yeah, we've got a lot to do now after that attack. Rex: And I've gotta get back to the shop. Alex: Right. Thanks for everything mom and dad. You to Rex. We couldn't have done this without you. Seris: Glad to help son. Ashley: It was nice meeting you Rose. Rose: Bye-Bye! Rex: See ya around everyone. (Everyone bids farewell to Seris Ashley and Rex, happy that Gientras reign of terror, had finally ended. The Defenders all decide to take a good rest after that...) TO BE CONTINUED... Category:LOTM: Silence Reigns Category:LOTM: Silence Reigns Season 7 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Kingofevil9 Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts